


Talk French to Me

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, The lovey-dovey phone sex fic I've been dying to write ever since 7x20 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: Something about being called beautiful in another language was distinctively moving.





	Talk French to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak French at all. I have language online forums and Google Translator to thank for all the French bits in this story. I did learn something while writing it, though, so I'm glad :)

   It had been five months since Hanna got divorced. She knew that Mona had wanted to invite her to go to Paris sooner, so they could finally see each other in person after spending nearly one year apart, but she also knew that the girl had wanted to give her space and time to mourn. The invite eventually came, though, two weeks ago, and Hanna got beyond excited.

   She started learning French with the help of Duolingo and YouTube but with no help of Mona whatsoever, all because Hanna felt that she was always so predictable, especially to Mona, so she wanted to surprise the brunette by the time she got to the city, at any cost. 

   It was hard not to say anything, though, because Mona would text her constantly to ask her how her learning process was going and if she needed any help. _Attendre et voir,_ Hanna texted back most of the times. On some occasions, she would add a _chérie_ to that sentence and smile before sending it to Mona.

   As time went by and Hanna’s boarding day came closer, she and Mona began to flirt. It started with very subtle stuff, such as longer giggles over the phone as they gossiped about silly things, emojis that they weren’t used to send to each other, Mona playfully calling Hanna Donatella more often than not, but it gradually got obvious.

\- Call me crazy but I’ve been hearing a bit of French in your English nowadays – Hanna said once while FaceTiming with Mona. – It’s really sexy.

   They even had a virtual date one night – the word _date_ had been thrown around as a joke, but still. Hanna ate frozen lasagna and drank red wine at her place while watching Mona do the exact same thing through her laptop. She wanted to kiss Mona at the end of that date of sorts, but she obviously couldn’t, so she didn’t say anything and just appreciated the fact that Mona had clearly dressed up for her.

   Now, Hanna was lying in bed, eyes wide open, completely unable to go to sleep. She was going to board to Paris tomorrow and, dear Lord, her heart was galloping.

   Her phone rang with another FaceTime call, making her jump and reach for it on her nightstand immediately. Of course it was Mona. Hanna would never answer a call at three in the morning that gladly.

\- Hey, gorgeous, I’m so glad you’re awake – the brunette greeted, not so much in a flirty tone, but in a kind of eager one. Her breathing was slightly irregular.

\- I can’t sleep – Hanna said, straightforwardly as well. Her heart was beating even faster now, given that velvety _gorgeous_. – I’m too damn excited.

\- That makes two of us.

   They both seemed to want to say another word; one that was fairly similar to _excited,_ but that didn’t exactly mean the same thing.

   It was already morning in Paris. Mona, who seemed to have just gotten out of a shower – her short hair was damp –, was seated up straight on her bed. The shirt that she was wearing was loose around her shoulders so it revealed thin black bra straps. Hanna bit the inside of her lower lip as she noticed that.

\- I honestly don’t know why I didn’t invite myself earlier – she blurted out as that anticipation grew in her chest by the millisecond. Mona seemed to be moved by that information in some way.

\- It wouldn’t have been the right time, Han – the brunette gently shook her head. – We both know you needed your space.

\- Fuck space. Look, do you know what was the only thing I wanted to do on the night Caleb moved out? – Hanna waited a second; Mona stayed quiet to hear the answer – Get drunk on the streets of Paris with you.

   Mona’s breath seemingly got caught up in her throat. Her lips parted a bit in a discreet surprise.

\- I wish I was there with you right now – Hanna added in a softer tone, _knowing_ what it would do to Mona.

   The brunette closed her eyes for a second as a tiny smile barely curved her lips.

\- Oh, yeah? – she challenged, voice still a bit shaky because of the blonde’s previous words – And what would you do if you were here with me?

   Realizing what that was turning into, Hanna smirked, pleased.

\- I’d kiss you – she said, deeply unashamed of wanting that –, because that’s what I’ve been wanting to do since our virtual date. Well, actually, since before that, but that night was when I realized I truly wanted it.

   Mona breathed out audibly at that. She obviously had been waiting a long time to hear something like that.

\- What else would you do?

   Mona was clearly desperate – as was Hanna, to be honest –, so Hanna didn’t waste anymore time.

\- Let’s not focus on what we _would_ do – the blonde instructed, lustfully –, but on what we _are_ doing, since we’re so close to each other right now, aren’t we? I mean, I’m feeling you. Do you feel me?

   Hanna clutched her phone even harder and brought it closer to her face as she spoke. Having the image of Mona literally in the palm of her hand, in the dark, while they were in their beds, felt so intimate. Suddenly it was like the Atlantic ocean wasn’t between them anymore.

\- I feel you, baby – Mona whispered after pursing her lips and lying more comfortably on her bed. – I swear to God I do.

   Hanna breathed out silently in pleasure as she heard Mona calling her _baby_. She placed a hand between her legs to start soothing her eager clit. She was incredibly wet already.

\- I’m kissing your neck… – she said as her lips actually itched to run over the skin of Mona’s neck – and your shoulders… and I’m sliding those cute little bra straps off them with my teeth.

   Mona let out an actual moan at that.

\- God, Hanna… I must say I’ve always underestimated the concept of phone sex. I guess I’ve never been with someone who’s done it right until now.

   Hanna smiled proudly to herself. It seemed like she was finally surprising Mona. It worked better than the French learning thing.

\- Are you touching yourself? – Hanna inquired. It was a rhetorical question, though. She could see Mona’s right arm moving close to her body.

   Mona shook her head.

\- _You’re_ doing it for me.

   The proud smile didn’t leave Hanna’s lips as she heard Mona really getting into the game.

\- Clever answer. Yes, I am – she slipped a hand inside her panties and gasped as she thought of her own wetness as Mona’s. – And you’re _so_ wet.

   Mona shut her eyes and moaned louder.

\- Sorry, I’m gonna need both hands for that – she informed. Her legs were arched and she balanced her phone on her right thigh. Hanna had an even more privileged view of her like that.

   Mona quickly got rid of her shirt and bra and then cupped her left breast, squeezing it. Hanna actually salivated as she took in the sight of Mona’s hardened nipples.

\- My tongue is right on there.

   Mona hastily nodded, meaning she was feeling Hanna’s tongue on her nipple as well. Her eyes were shut still, brows furrowing in pleasure. She was close. Hanna forgot about the ache between her own legs for a moment and focused only on Mona.

\- Come for me, baby – she whispered, utterly anxious to watch and hear Mona reaching her climax. – And don’t hold back.

\- If only you knew how much I’ve waited to hear you say things like that to me… – Mona panted – how many times I came in my sleep dreaming about you.

   Hanna whimpered quietly at those confessions. She could only imagine what it was like to want somebody one-sidedly for so long. She wanted to say she was sorry for not realizing sooner that Mona had such a big crush on her, but it certainly wasn’t the time for that.

\- Well, the waiting is over – she said, soothingly. – I’m right on top of you, breathing this into your ear as two of my fingers slide in and out of you, nice and slow.

   Mona came with a scream as soon as Hanna concluded. The brunette’s phone collapsed onto the mattress as she bucked her hips up towards her own hand, so Hanna had the view of Mona’s ceiling for a while, but she didn’t care.

\- Hey, sorry about that – Mona’s face came into frame a short moment later.

\- It’s okay. It means it was a good one, right?

   Mona breathed out through a grin.

\- God, yeah, it was. But now I believe it’s my turn to try and give you a good one.

   Hanna finally remembered her own needs and smiled back at Mona, nodding.

\- Tell me what you want – Mona instructed in a soft tone that told Hana that the girl would do anything for her.

   Those words reverberated through Hanna’s entire body, making her shiver. There was only one way for things to get better than that.

\- Talk French to me.

   Mona was quiet for a second. Her eyes widened at the request and an amused little smile quirked her lips.

\- Really?

\- It’s just a fantasy I’ve been having lately – Hanna explained, half embarrassed. – Please, don’t think I’m weird.

   Mona chuckled. It seemed like the very last thing she was thinking was that Hanna was weird. She was looking right into Hanna’s eyes through the small screen of her phone as if she didn’t believe Hanna was real.

_\- Tu me rend très folle._

   Those words were the softest thing Mona had said up until the moment. Hanna took a second just to appreciate how they sounded coming from the girl’s mouth. They made her whole being shake with pleasure, just as much as a kiss or a caress between her legs would.

\- I drive you crazy – she pieced it together after a while. – Well, I already knew that.

   Mona chuckled again, seemingly amazed by the fact that Hanna knew what it meant. After that, though, she began purring sentences that Hanna couldn’t exactly translate in her head. The blonde could recognize some words, like _hands, kiss_ and _everywhere,_ but nothing much besides that.

   Hanna couldn’t care less about her own lack of knowledge regarding the language, really. She was almost feeling Mona’s warm breath in her ear and that was more than enough to make her lose control. Plus, Mona could say _you’re my little bitch and I want you on all fours._ It would _still_ sound like the most romantic poem. 

   At one point, Hanna stopped touching herself altogether and simply _listened_ to Mona speak with her eyes closed – that voice, that presence was taking over her mind, body and soul in such a way that she wasn’t able to focus on anything else. Maybe she unconsciously pressed her thighs together a moment after that, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she was effortlessly coming while still clothed in a summery pajama.

\- _Voilà, ma belle_ – Mona said at last, as if to gently bring Hanna down from her high.

   Hanna breathed out through a smile as she was opening her eyes. Something about being called _beautiful_ in another language was distinctively moving.

\- Making people come using only your words – she pointed out, weakly. – You can add that to the list of freakish yet awesome things you know how to do.

\- It’s already added – Mona teased in a whisper.

   Hanna laughed with the incommensurable desire of pulling Mona close and being her big spoon. She would have enough time to do that once she was in Paris, or so she hoped.

\- I love you – she said, surprised with how easily the words glided out of her mouth.

   Mona stayed quiet for a while that seemed too long to Hanna. She stared right into the blonde’s eyes, as if trying to figure out if she had heard those words correctly.

\- And I’m definitely no stranger to loving you.

   The light weight of tears was audible in that affirmation. It tugged at Hanna’s heartstrings more than a simple _I love you too_ would have. It made their history seem longer on Mona’s side.

\- Do you have any immediate plans? – Hanna asked a moment later.

\- It depends on why do you ask – Mona replied in that same “I’d do anything for you” tone.

\- Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? It’s just that I want you to be the last thing I look at tonight.

   Mona listened to that explanation and smiled, pursing her lips as if she was refraining herself from letting out a happy sob.

\- No, sweetie, I don’t have any plans besides making you feel at home here later today. And if I had, I’d cancel them all.


End file.
